Danny Phantom - Amity Parks Teen Titan
by Amtwriter
Summary: Danny Phantom now known as Phantom visits Jump City with his Family to host a stand at the Annual Ghost Hunter's Convention, when he encounters the Teen Titans and one of his most powerful enemies known Wraith forcing Phantom and The Titans to team up and allowing Phantom to prove to himself, the Titans and the world that he has the right stuff to be a Titan.
1. Chapter 1: Old Places, New Faces

Danny Phantom – The Amity Park Teen Titan

Chapter 1 – Old Places, New Faces

It was just another ordinary day in Jump City, the birds are singing, the grass was green and ….. as usual an occasional super villain attack. The regular response to this situation well the average person in Jump can tell you easily, it goes something like this.

"TITANS GO!"

Whenever there is trouble be that in Jump City, Gotham City, or Metropolis, the Teen Titans will be there to prevent it from happening and currently that trouble seems to be that of the banks own security attacking its customers and steeling the money that the bank stores.

Because the Titans are Government Funded, they are linked into the local security and public services of the city that they are based in, that is why the responses of by that of the Titans East or the Titans West (The Original Teen Titans) which consist of the founders of the Teen Titans is so quick.

The Titans currently responding to the distress signal received from the Jump City Bank is the Titans West, Robin the Protégé of Gotham's Dark Knight Batman and the Leader of the Teen Titans West and the entire Titans Organisation.

Cyborg the Half Man – Half Machine Hero and the Second in Command of both the Teen Titans and Titans West as well as the Titans West Mechanic.

Beast Boy a changeling with the ability to shape shift into every animal known to both earth and the galaxy and the Titans West jokester.

Starfire the Tamaranean Warrior Princess and Robin's Girlfriend as well as the Titans Interstellar Expert.

Last but certainly not least Raven the Half Demon – Half Human Hybrid Sorceress Heroine and the Titans Magic Expert as well as the Titans West Medic.

 **Robin's POV**

As usual me and others went to our favourite hang out to relax after stopping the Hive Five or at least what is left of them (since Jinx defected and joined the Titans) from destroying the highly secure JCPD building to get their hands on what remains of both Slade's and Brother Blood's Tech.

As usual while we were waiting for the waiter to arrive at our table Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usual Meat vs Veg/Tofu argument, Raven was reading while getting slightly ticked off by their arguing even though she has lighten up since the Trigon Incident.

The only thing that appeared slightly different is that me and star are now dating since our Japan adventure.

Now our dinner was interrupted by the usual or what we thought was the usual emergency such as rescuing people from a burning building or Doctor Light attacking the Jump City Power Plant to juice up his light powers.

Of course this was wrong because when we arrived at the Jump City bank it's security which consist of a large group of average men and women was holding the banks customers hostage and removing the money stored in the bank and placing it in the middle of the street.

"Somethings not right with those guards guys, so until we can figure out what is wrong we will free the hostages from the guards, Raven I want you to use your empathy to see if you can pick up the reason why the guards are acting strange and if we encounter any of the guards use non-lethal means of subduing them, TITANS GO"

 **No Ones POV**

Following Robin's orders the Titans begin to subdue the guards holding the prisoners, the first Titan to reach the group of titans was Beast Boy in his cockroach form to sneak up on one of the smallest group of guards and hostages and then turning into a spider monkey to simultaneously take out all of the guards in a few seconds.

"Beast Boy watch out!"

Beast boy turns around to see two guards behind him frozen up to the neck in ice "Thanks Robin."

Robin nods in Beast Boys direction before vaulting over another enemy and throwing her towards cyborg.

"Cyborg catch."

Cyborg then grabs the female guard and spins her using her as a make shift ball and chain to knock out five guards with guns that were pointed at the several hostages.

Meanwhile Starfire is preventing the remaining guards from using their guns by angling her Starbolts to hit the guns forcing them out of the guard's hands.

"Enough with the guns of violence please."

While Raven rendered them unconscious by casting a sleep spell on them while reading their emotions. Suddenly Raven Gasps before both her and the rest of the titans are blown away from remaining guards by a dark red shadow.

"At last I meet the Mighty Teen Titans".

The Titans slowly get up and turn around to see a man hovering above them dressed in what looked like a hybrid of modern and medieval clothing.

The man upper body was covered in a black leather jacket that has armour based on the shoulders and elbows, while his low body was coated in tight fit black jeans and combat boots that are coated in thin layers of steel.

The Titans looked up to the face of the mysterious floating man to see a pair of red glowing eyes, Raven suddenly lets out another gasp causing the other Titans to look at her in confusion.

"He's a ghost, that explains why all I could read from the guards was rage and confusion, he was overshadowing them."

The actions of the other Titans explained their reaction to this situation Beast Boy somehow managed to turn from his normal green colour into a pale white colour, while Cyborg started to twitch and spark and mumble something about it been impossible.

Robin scowled like he was trying to work out if what was said about this new villain was true and Starfire stared at the villain in confusion.

Suddenly the new villain burst out laughing.

"No wonder the world calls you a sorceress Raven, indeed I am a ghost, the name is Wraith and cower before me as it is the last thing you will do fools as I am the most powerful ghost in existence and neither you nor that annoying and meddlesome Phantom can stop me, HAHAHAHA…...OOOFF!"

Wraith was suddenly cut off from his rant, when he was hit in back by a green beam of energy causing the other Titans to look at Starfire in confusion.

"It wasn't me my friends."

Before the other Titans could respond another voice interrupted the battle.

"Guess again Wraith, as long as I am around you won't be harming anyone or anything ever again."

Wraith calm demeanour suddenly vanishes and does a complete 180-degree turn showing a face of pure hatred.

"PHANTOM, HOW DID YOU FIND ME!".

The titans turn around to see floating in front of Wraith was a young man in a black and white battle suit with a flaming white DP symbol on his chest and a white utility belt wrapped around his waist.

His head displayed snowy white hair and glowing green eyes covered in green sunglasses, with a big smirk written on his face.

Raven narrowed her eyes again this time at the new comer and tried to get a read on him with her empathy. Phantom's smirk gets wider after hearing Wraiths response on his arrival.

"Wouldn't you like to know?".

 **30 Minutes ago 5 Miles from Jump City.**

A giant bulking mess of metal known as the GAV (Ghost Assault Vehicle) AKA the Fenton Family RV speeds down the Jump City Freeway at an alarming rate, causing various cars and lorries to swerve all over the place.

Within the GAV, two adults one Female and one Male in wearing jump suits in their mid-forties were arguing about how to drive on a Freeway.

While a Teenage Girl in her late teens with red hair was reading a book called "Ghosts, Spirits and other Spooks – A Psychology of the unexplained."

A teenage boy in his mid-teens with black hair was on is also on a video phone speaking to a teenage girl with black hair.

 **Danny's POV**

"Sam, you don't have to apologise we both agreed us dating felt like we were dating a sibling, so you don't have to worry, by the way while me and the rest of my family are away from Amity for the Annual Ghost Hunters Convention in Jump can you keep Amity safe from Ghost attacks."

Sam starts laughing.

"That's good to know, as long as this doesn't affect our friendship and sure Me and Tuck will make sure that the Ghost's don't cause any trouble especially Plasmius and Wraith."

My smile vanishes at the mention of Wraith.

"Just call me if Wraith makes an appearance ok, we all know the damage he can cause when he wants to."

Sam nods calmly back at me before a look of realisation passes over her face.

"By the way how are your parents taking the fact that you are their arch-nemesis Phantom."

Before bursting out in laughter causing me to laugh as well.

"Well now that they are over the shock that their only son is a Half Ghost – Half Human Hybrid also known as a Halfa and that they have been hunting him down for the past two years, they have been quite understanding and even been trying to make up for it by designing me a new suit which they just gave me, which I might add is pretty awesome while my dad stated that I can now be his side kick."

I make finger quotes to emphasis the point causing Sam to laugh more.

Sam, suddenly left the screen and came back five minutes later.

"Danny I got to go emergency call from Tucker down town, see you later."

"Bye Sam."

The screen turns black as I turn it off, to turn around to see my smiling sister behind him.

"Hi, Jazz."

"Hi Danny, so how are you really after the mutual break up."

I smile at Jazz.

"Fine Jazz, don't worry anyway how long before we reach Jump Mum."

Mum turns around from the passenger seat.

"Not long now sweetie, we are approximately five miles out now, so how are you feeling, no dizziness or headaches from the lack of your daily ectoplasm."

I smile at Mum.

"No none, it seems that my body is getting better at storing ectoplasm now all I need to do is …."

I suddenly cut of as my ghost sense had just gone off, causing a chain reaction leading to me coughing, Mum runs up to me in panic.

"Sweetie was that your ghost sense."

My mood suddenly changes and I look at my family with a dark expression.

"He's here in Jump and he's about to cause trouble."

My family's faces pale, Jazz looks at me stuttering.

"Are you sure Danny."

I nod in Jazz's before turning to the rest of my family.

"I need to go and stop him from causing mass destruction and panic, I don't think the Titans will be able to handle Wraith, I'M GOING GHOST".

 **No Ones POV**

Suddenly two rings of light surround Danny transforming him into his ghostly heroic alternate ego Phantom.

"I'll see you at the Hotel Titan in Jump."

Danny states before phasing through the roof of the Gav and speeding of to Jump, leaving his family to utter. "Be careful Danny."

By the time Danny arrived at the scene of the crime Wraith was monologuing to the Titans about how he would destroy them as well as the rest of the world as well as how they and Phantom couldn't stop him, so Danny made a choice that changed his and the Titans lives for ever.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost Hunt

Danny Phantom – The Amity Park Teen Titan

Chapter 2 – Ghost Hunt

 **Raven's POV**

Phantom, where have I heard that name before and why does he look so familiar, I know I have never met him before nor the other Titans, so why is he so familiar and I can barely read anything from him via my empathy.

All I can pick up from him is a Benevolent and protective nature as well as a hint of anger which is directed at Wraith but that is all.

Who is this Phantom and why did he help us? My thoughts about the second new comer were interrupted by Wraith.

"It really doesn't matter how you got here Phantom, all that matters is that you will be finally removed from interfering with my plans, once and for all."

Wraith clicks his fingers and suddenly me and the rest of the titans are grabbed by dark red shadows.

"Don't try escaping Titans, these shadows not only neutralize you powers but also remove your ability to move as long as you are within their grasp, Now Phantom let's finish this, once and for all."

Phantom's attitude stays the same but I could pick up that he was slightly worried for both us the Titans and the civilians in the areas safety.

"I couldn't agree more Wraith."

Suddenly Phantom launches himself into Wraith at high speed throwing them into a nearby building.

"Raven."

I turn to see that Robin is trying to get my attention.

"Yes."

"Raven, we need to get out of here can you use your magic to do so?"

I look at Robin like he has gone crazy.

"Robin you do realize that this form of ectoplasm also neutralises my own magic so I cannot undo this and if I could which I wouldn't, the combination of both magic and ectoplasm would cause a massive backlash in magical and ectoplasmic energy."

The other Titans looked at me in confusion especially Beast Boy, I release a massive sigh in frustration.

"In other words if any form of magic or ectoplasm that combine or touch in the slightest way, a massive backlash is created, there are only a few exceptions like been able to touch those that are overshadowed or when a magic user forces or mutually bonds to a ghost as a sort of familiar/assistant/servant."

Beast Boy and Starfire still looked confused while Robin and Cyborg gained a look of understanding.

Suddenly another crash occurs and Phantom comes flying out of the semi destroyed building and crashes into a car nearby, a small moan escape Phantom's mouth.

"OOoohhhhh, I'm going to feel that one in the morning as well as never hear the end of it."

Phantom looks at me and the rest of the Titans for a moment and looked like he was going to say something before he is interrupted by Wraith.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!, PHANTOM, YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED FOR ME AND MY FATHER AND BECAUSE OF THIS YOU SHALL SEE ALL YOUR LOVED ONES DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY, FOLLOWED BY THE TITANS BEFORE I KILL YOU IN MOST PAINFULL WAY POSSIBLE!"

Wraith fly's out of the building at brake neck speed towards Phantom. Suddenly we here Phantom mutter.

"Oh boy, this is going to hurt."

Wraith collides into Phantom sending him deeper into the road, then Wraith stats to pound both his fists constantly into Phantom.

Suddenly I sense Phantom's aura get stronger before he grabs both of Wraith's wrists and starts to pull him to a spin before launching Wraith in air and then unleashing a point blank green energy blast directly at Wraith causing him to fly into the Jump City Bank.

 **Phantom's POV**

I flew through what remains of the entrance of the Jump City Bank before finding Wraith phasing out of the rubble looking in my direction and then snarls before looking to the left laughing.

"What's so funny, Wraith?"

Wraith started laughing even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha, you want to know why I am laughing so much, YOU HAVE LOST THIS BATTLE PHANTOM."

I scowl

"What do mean, Wraith?"

Wraith turns his back on me.

"What I mean is that I got what I came for and cause of this, you, the Titans and the rest of world will soon feel the WRATH OF WRAITH!"

I launch myself at Wraith just as I reach him a Ghost Portal opens behind.

"It has been a pleasure like always to fight you Phantom, NOT, BABAHAHAHAHA!"

Wraith bows to me sarcastically then leaps into the Portal, holding a staff which appeared to be a staff made of pure solid ectoplasm, I decide to give chase.

"Wait, come back here you coward, Wraith, Wraith, WRAITH!, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

I punch the floor in anger before realising the Titans are still tied up by Umbraplasm outside the bank.

 **No Ones POV**

During the fight in the bank, the Titans were still trying to escape the Umbraplasm when they suddenly stop, when they see a green glow coming from the damaged bank with an inhuman scream of anger following, then everything goes quite.

Phantom runs out of the building and approaches the Titans.

"Titans are you all right."

The Titans except Raven look at Phantom in surprise, Robin was the first to recover when Phantom starts to try and remove the Umbraplasm bonds from him.

"Who are you and why did you help us."

Phantom turns to Robing smirking.

"Me, I just a lone Phantom who's trying to do the right thing."

Raven giggles in response causing all the other Titans jaws to drop, Beast Boy the first to recover approaches Raven with a freak out look.

"What was THAT, RAVEN YOU NEVER LAUGH?!"

Raven's blush deepens in colour before everyone's attention was drawn to Phantom as his hands start to turn a bright green colour.

"Aha here's the solution to your Umbraplasm problem."

Phantom shoots the brightly coloured ectoplasm at the Titans causing them all to close their eyes before they see a bright yellowy green flash and then feel the Umbraplasm around them vanish.

Phantom then coughs awkwardly at the Titans.

"Well I'll guess I will be on my way then, soooooooooo see ya around Titans.",

As Phantom prepares to leave, Beast Boy jumps in front of him.

"Dude, how did you do that?"

Phantom looks startled at Beast Boys, sudden appearance.

"Um what, do you mean exactly?"

Beast Boys jaw drops.

"Dude seriously, you taking on what's his face solo so epically and then freeing us like that from what did you call it …. Umbraplasm with that weird energy blast."

Phantom blushes in embarrassment before smirking.

"Erh it was nothing and you are correct that was Umbraplasm or as some others would call it Shadow Ectoplasm and what you call weird energy blasts, is actually called is an ectoblast which was my ectoplasm in most basic of forms."

Phantom pauses momentarily, pondering how to explain his ability.

"It was altered at a molecular level to artificially recreate another type of ectoplasm called Luxplasm or Light Ectoplasm, which is very hard to do and it isn't really Luxplasm due to the fact that it is artificially created, anyway I seriously got to go".

The Titans then see Phantom disappear in front of them causing their jaws to drop although in Raven's case because Phantom had somehow managed to recreate one of the most powerful and legendary ectoplasms in existence, although this was stopped when a Jump City Police officer catches their attention.

"Titans, we have a problem."

Robin attitude turns serious.

"What seems to be the problem officer."

The officer looked at Robin with a stern face.

"The problem is that nothing was stolen from the Bank by that so called Wraith except a glowing green staff that was placed in the bank by a Vladimir Masters."

Robin looks confused before gaining a look of surprise.

"So you are telling me that all the criminal wanted was this staff that glowed green and that it was deposited in the Jump City bank by one Vladimir Masters, as in THE VLADIMIR MASTERS one of the richest people on the planet."

The officer responds with a dumb looking nod before wandering off looking confused as Starfire approaches Robin.

"Boyfriend Robin, why are you concerned about the rich man that is called Vladimir Masters?"

Robin turns to Starfire.

"Vladimir Masters is suspected of several illegal hostile takeovers of multiple companies as well as stealing from various banks across the globe by Batman but there isn't enough evidence yet."

Robin frowns deep in thought.

"Unfortunately his tracks are too well covered and all ways seem to vanish into the air into the air when Batman gets close, Titans we need to head back to the tower now".

The other Titans nodded before they all got in the T Car and we headed off back to the Titans Tower.

 **10 Minutes Later at Titans Tower**

 **Cyborg's POV**

All of us are currently sat in main living room of Titans Tower before Robin stands up and facing the rest of us.

"Titans who ever Wraith was, he is too dangerous to take on our own, we only survived that battle because Phantom showed up and stopped Wraith from harming anyone else, the only thing he didn't manage to stop Wraith from getting was actually what Wraith was after".

Me and the other Titans look at Robin in concern, Robin resumes talking.

"I have a feeling that if Wraith returns the only hope we have of defeating him is this Phantom."

We all gasp in surprise at Robin admitting we needed help.

"Rob what do you mean exactly, are you implying that we don't know how to handle a super powered villain like Wraith?"

Robin immediately got annoyed.

"No Cy, that's not what I meant."

I short of regret saying that.

"Then what do you mean Rob?"

Me and Rob were about to go into one of our rare arguments but Raven cut us of.

"What Robin means Cyborg is that to beat a Ghost like Wraith we need a Ghost, unfortunately the only ghost that I believe can beat Wraith is Phantom that's what Robin meant."

Me and the rest of the Titans looked at Raven like she had grown a second head before BB interrupted our staring contest.

"W…Ww…wait you mean to tell me Phantom is a Ghost as well."

I felt another glitch coming on, but before I could Starfire was in question mode.

"Friends please explain the concept of these ghosts to me, I do not understand why you are so frightened by them so?"

 **No Ones POV**

All the other Titans freeze up, before Robin stutters out a response.

"We…well Star, you see a ghost is erm how do I put this?"

Raven lets out a sigh.

"I'll explain Robin, Star a ghost is the post conscious of a living being who has passed away within this realm but still has business or a Job to do which prevents it from leaving completely."

Starfire she turns pale as well as the other Titans, although Raven tried to keep the discussion on Topic.

"Although I believe there is more to this Phantom, then meets the eye because when I scanned him with my empathy I detected something unusual with him, something other Ectoplasmic Beings don't have."

The other Titans looked at Raven with confused expressions, before Robin speaks up.

"What do you mean, Raven?"

Raven looks seriously at the other Titans.

"I sensed that he still had a strong piece of humanity within him."

The rest of the Titans look startled while Robin looks at Raven.

"So you think he is a Meta-Human, Raven?"

Raven nods.

Robin mumbles to himself for a few moments causing Starfire to look at him in concern, while the others just started to discuss Phantom and Wraith.

"Boyfriend Robin, why have you commenced the mumbling of oneself?"

Robin breaks out of his mumbling and looks at Starfire.

"Sorry Star, I think I have heard the name Phantom somewhere before, but I am not too sure where and like Raven stated he maybe our only hope to defeat Wraith if he returns."

Robin starts pacing.

"Titans were have to find Phantom, Cyborg, Beast Boy I want you to scan the internet for any mentioning of ghosts, Phantom or Wraith, Me and Starfire will interview the people who were caught in the bank incident and Raven …..Hey where did Raven go?"

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire look around for Raven.

After a few minutes Beast Boy notices a sent leaving the room going in the direction of Raven's room.

"Dude I think Raven, rushed off to her room but I can't tell why except for her sent giving of a feel of frustration."

Cyborg turns pale "We might have to leave her for a while to let her cool off."

 **Raven's POV**

"I KNEW I RECOGNISED THAT NAME FROM SOMEWHERE, HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!"

I storm through my bedroom door before using my magic to remove a book from the top of my bookshelf.

The book in question was thick hardback that was torn in various places and covered in dust before I blow the dust of the front revealing the title and author of the book, **La Phantom Kroniko by Charles Works and Grantham Williams.**

"I haven't read this book since I was in Azareth before I joined the Titans and this hopefully has the strongest link to Phantom."

When I open up the book, several of the pages that were previously empty were now filled in, I gasp in surprise.

"That's not possible, last time I read this book only a few of the pages were full but not almost all of the book is filled, unless this book is connected to a magic source or maybe even Phantom in some way."

I flicked through the pages of the book several times looking for the pages that were filled when I first bought it from a small market in Azerath.

"Ah ha here is the page I was looking for, although it has been a long time since I last used Esperanto".

 **Back in the time of the great Roman Empire an evil spirit by the name of Plasmius took control of this once great Empire for his own selfish goals.**

 **This evil spirits reign was put to an end when a heroic spirit that donned a black and white garb named Phantom arrived, causing the Empire's Citizens to rise against Plasmius, forcing him to flee**.

I pause my reading for a second to consider what I had read.

"By the sound of this Phantom has pursued various evil spirits since a very early period of human history, that is strange what could have caused him to take up a life of protecting those who live from those who are dead?"

I resume reading.

 **Phantom was not seen again for centuries, until one of China's earliest dynasties where Plasmius again made an appearance, this time by challenging the Shaolin Monks for the entire control of China.**

 **Plasmius successfully defeated the monks, the Young Phantom arrived this time garbed in that of a martial arts warrior carrying a blade made of other worldly materials taking on Plasmius again.**

 **During the fight the sacred temple was destroyed by Plasmius causing the monks to refuse to bow down to him and leading to him to flee with the Phantom in hot pursuit**.

I reread this section of the book again in confusion.

"Hrm… something doesn't add up here, the story keeps indicating that throughout history the Phantom and Plasmius have been at odds, with phantom stopping all of Plasmius plans but at the same time the book indicates that Plasmius knows the events and places like he has researched them after they have happened, like …."

I pause.

"Wait I wonder if he is a time traveller attempting to change the events for his own personal gain and Phantom pursued him to prevent altercation of the Time stream."

I go back to the book, only to discover I had accidently gone to the first page, which was original blank but was now on was now coated in words.

"Weird, oh well might as see what this page is about."

 **The Chronicles of The Phantom start with a young boy who is caught between life and death, leading this life the young boy became Phantom the protector of both the living and the dead.**

 **His many deeds are known by all who live in the world of the dead, while a few of those who live only know. The many heroic deeds of Phantom are weaved through time it's self as you will soon see but one of his greatest achievements has yet to be seen.**

 **To all who know of him he is known as Family, Friend, Son, Brother, Halfa, Ghost Boy, Whelp, Dipstick, Apprentice, Great One, Hero, Defender, Champion, Protector, King Keeper but his one true name to both worlds is that of Peace Keeper**.

I shot up after reading this, this page revealed so much about Phantom and how we might be able to track him down.

"I have to show this to others."

I run out my room and start to make my way to the living to show the others what I had found.

 **No One's POV**

All of the Titans were sat around the table in the living room discussing what they had discovered. Suddenly Raven barges into the room with a massive tome getting concerned looks from other Titans.

Starfire was the first to voice her concern as she noticed Raven was panting.

"Friend Raven what has caused the commencing of the huffing and puffing?"

Raven stiffens and then blushes.

"erm…. Well, I may have found something vital on Phantom, that might be able to help us track him down or at least who he is."

Robin shoots up from his spot looking astonished at Raven.

"How did you find out anything about him? None of us could find anything except for cyborg but he is still trying to bypass a massive Firewall that is blocking all of the information from a Government Resource who refused to give us any information called the Guys in White."

Raven blushes heavily from the complement.

"Well you see I knew I recognised the name from somewhere before and when we got back to the Tower, I remembered why, this is why the name Phantom is so familiar."

Raven drops the book on the table causing a massive thump and all the Titans to jump.

"This is the **La Phantom Kroniko by Charles Works and Grantham Williams** , this book contains a vast amount of knowledge about Phantom's adventures as well as giving large hints about him personally and yes before you say anything Beast Boy, yes this is another language called Esperanto also known as a dead language.".

With this new information been processed by the other Titans, Raven was able to continue explaining what she read in the book. While the other Titans look at Raven and the book in amazement, Robin looks out with window in concentration until a beep from Cyborg's arm snaps everyone out of it.

 **Cyborg's POV**

I cheered internally that I had finally bypassed the GIW Firewall.

Once I opened Phantom's what I saw was mostly newspaper clippings and a few video files with GIW's annotations around them and the contents of them were completely unbelievable.

"Woah."

Robin spoke up.

"Cy you all right there?"

I look at Robin in amazement.

"Yeah I fine Rob, but you got to check out what I have found in GIW files on Phantom."

Robin perks up and the other Titans look at me in concern.

"What did you find Cy?"

I make my way over to the TV and start to hook up my systems.

"Lots and some of it appears to have strong links to that book Raven found."

Raven's eyes widen in shock and then darted to the book and back.

"Here are the files that the GIW had stored on their main frame about Phantom"

I load up all the GIW files.

 **No One's POV**

On the screen various files loaded up mainly the newspaper clippings from a small city located within Illinois newspaper.

The paper was called the Amity Park Post and contained various articles to do with Phantom each having a wide range of titles such as **Ghost Attacks?** , **Who is Invisobill?, Invisobill's Dog Wrecks Axion Labs and** **Red is The New Hunter**.

Other articles included **Invisobill Takes Mayor Hostage During Spectre Invasion** , **Ghost Crime Spree** , **Freakshow is a No-show** , **Invisobill Most Wanted** , **Danny Phantom Stops Ghost Invasion** , **Spooks Hunt Stopped** , **Hunters Showdown and Parents Poltergeisting Stopped**.

 **Nasty War Fare** , **Freakshow No More** , **Another Phantom in Town** , **Phantom Does It Again** , **Plasmius Returns** , **Phantom Foils Again** , **New Phantom Cousin to Phantom** , **Guys in White Aren't Always Right** , **Undergrowth Causes Overgrowth and Weather Ghost Vs Phantom**.

 **Phantom's Cousin Renames Her Self Phantasm** , **Phantom Saves Children** , **Prey Catches The Hunter** , **New Ghost on the Block** , **New Ghost is Bad News** , **Wraith Attacks Phantom and Phantom Fights Wraith**.

 **Wraith Holds Amity Hostage** , **Wraith Attacks Fentons** , **Fentons:** Phantom's **Tech Suppliers** , **Phantom and Red: Partners Till The End** and the latest article **Phantastic Showdown**.

Underneath most of the articles would be an image that was taken by a single Photographer that had got close enough to the actual events, often these images would be of key moments within Phantom's History.

Most of the Titans were amazed by some of the feats Phantom had managed to pull off as his time as a hero, all though Beast boy appeared somewhat sceptical about Phantom. As usual he was the only one to voices his opinion as loud as possible.

"Dude we can't trust Phantom, did you read his early work, he was a Villain and Titans catch Villains."

Raven's face turns red from anger. But before Raven could retaliate, Robin stood up for Phantom.

"Actually Beast Boy by the looks of these articles Phantom is indeed a Hero but when he first emerged, the people were afraid of him so they used typical fear tactics by making Phantom look like a Villain before they even questioned him of what happened during these events when he apparently played the villain."

Beast Boy looks at Robin in shock.

"Dude, how can you tell? There is plenty of evidence to suggest that Phantom is a Villain."

Robin looks at Beast Boy with a serious expression.

"All the images in these articles and Raven Empathy suggest he is a hero and before you go off on another rant Beast Boy look at the image below these two articles."

Robin points to the **Invisobill Takes Mayor Hostage During Spectre Invasion** and **Ghost Crime Spree** articles.

"You see in the first image from a distance it appears that Phantom is indeed holding the mayor hostage but if you look closely the mayor is the one actually holding Phantom, so my theory in this article was that one of Phantom enemies tried to portray him in bad light."

Beast Boy goes to retaliate but pauses when he sees Robin's glare.

"Then in the second article Phantom appears to be robing a jewellery store but if you look at his eyes they are a different colour from his usual green colour, which suggests that either it was an imposter or that he was under someone's control, so Beast Boy he was framed in all of these articles".

Beast Boy opens his mouth to retaliate but pauses when the argument was pointless and releases a groan of defeat causing Robin to smirk in his direction before he took a more serious look.

"We may have stumbled across a massive clue into finding Phantom, the third to last article implies that Phantom gets his tech from a group of scientists called the Fentons, so if we find the Fentons we find Phantom and I stumbled across a lead with Star before Cy hacked the GIW Network."

Robin pauses for effect watching the other Titans lean in closer to hear what he had discovered.

"There is going to be a Ghost Hunters Convention on in the Centre of Jump this week, starting today and the key speakers are Jack and Maddie Fenton of Fenton Works Industries."

Cyborg releases his signature cheer.

"BOYAH!"

Robin smirks as he turns to the rest of the Titans.

"Titans we got us a Phantom to find so let's get to the Jump City Convention Centre".

 **Jump City Convention Centre: Ten Minutes Later**

 **No Ones POV**

The Ghost Hunters Convention was filled with thousands of stands with hundreds of Ghost Hunters looking around the Convention like every year but when the Teen Titans enter the Convention everything stops causing the Titans to look around awkwardly.

Robin though looked quite focused when he entered compared to the rest of the Titans he then makes his way over to a ghost hunter in a brown jump suit nearby who was handing out leaflets.

The ghost hunter looks at Robin in surprise.

"May I help you, Robin?"

"Yes can you tell me where the Fentons are? we need to speak with them it is quite important."

The Ghost hunter looks at Robin and the other Titans in surprise before pointing in the direction they required.

"The Fentons are located right at the back of the convention in a small room on the back and have the largest Stand due to the fact that they are one of the biggest companies involved with Ectoactivity".

Robin looks in the direction where the ghost hunter pointed before looking at the hunter again and smiling.

"Thank you …..erm?"

The ghost hunter starts laughing.

"Dr Venkman, Peter Venkman."

Shaking hands with Robin.

The Titans start to make their way toward the Fenton's stand and enter the room that Dr Venkman had indicated beforehand to a see a young ginger haired woman of the age of 17 siting at the main desk, when she saw the Titans enter her eyes widen.

"The Teen Titans, erm….. I'm Jazz how can I help?"

The titans look at Jazz in surprise before smiling at her and Cyborg advances towards her.

"Hello little lady, we are looking for Jack and Maddie Fenton do you know where they are?"

Jazz's first reaction to been called little lady was a slight blush before realising they might be here for important reasons.

"Of course, I'll just go and get my parents then."

The Titans to look at Jazz's retreating form in surprise, which turns to shock when a Large male and a slim Female in their late forties in Jump suits enter the room behind Jazz, the man suddenly runs towards the Titans and shake all their hands vigorously.

"HELLO TEEN TITANS I'M JACK FENTON AND THIS IS MY WIFE MADDIE, YOU HAVE ALSO MET MY DAUGHTER JASMINE, UNFORTUNATLEY MY SON DANNY HAS JUST POPPED OUT LOOKING FOR GH….ERM COFFEE."

The Titans wince looking at Jack weirdly from his shouting and Maddie looks at Jack with a stern expression.

Maddie approaches the Titans.

"Hello Titans, I am guessing you aren't here for leisure, so how can we at Fenton Works Industries help?"

Robin took this opportunity to do what the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective does best.

"Dr Fenton we were wondering if you could tell us where we could find Phantom? We need his help and official resources state you know him and supply him with tech."

The Fenton's expressions all turned stern as Maddie replies.

"Why are looking for Phantom?"

Robin starts to sweat seeing the way Maddie was looking at him.

"Well erm…You see we."

Phantom phases through the ceiling interrupting the conversation as two rings of light pass over him turning him into a 16-year-old boy with a medium build facing the two elderly Fentons not noticing the Titans.

"Mom, Dad I'm back, unfortunately there was no sign of Wraith around Jump and why are you looking at me like that?"

Danny looks at his Parents and Jazz in confusion before turning around, paling when he notices the Titans.

"Oh Boy, I'm in trouble now."


	3. Chapter 3: Tales of The Ghost Zone!

Danny Phantom – Amity Parks Teen Titan

Chapter 3: Tales of the Ghost Zone!

 **Danny/Phantom's POV**

After I left the crime scene and the Titans, I immediately flew to the Titans Hotel to meet up with my family by the time I had arrived the Fenton RV was parked outside the main entrance of the hotel.

Just like last year the hotel took my breath away, the hotel was a tall tower with a giant water fountain out the front and both looked like they were made out of gold.

"How we managed to afford to go to such an expensive hotel every year has always baffled me, although since the appearance of ghosts, Fenton Works Industries has become one of the number one tech suppliers in Ghost Hunting and other forms of tech, so it kind of makes sense."

My thoughts were interrupted when I see Jazz exit the Hotel's front entrance and was heading towards the Fenton RV, so I turn invisible and fly in her direction.

Once I was close enough to Jazz I attempted to get her attention.

"Ppsstt, Jazz."

Jazz suddenly stiffens and looks around for me.

"Danny, where are you?"

"Jazz, I am right next to you."

Jazz attempts to look for me.

"Don't look just tell me which room we are staying in."

Jazz sighs in relief.

"Room 203 and 204, fourth floor, Mum and Dad are already in their room getting ready for the Convention."

"Ok, Thanks Jazz I will see you up in our room in a bit."

I fly directly to the fourth floor passing through several rooms via my intangibility ignoring everything I saw until I reach Room 203, where my parents were unpacking and gathering all the gear they required for the Ghost Hunters Convention.

Once I land on the floor of my parent's room I will myself to turn back into Fenton. My parents turn around when they see the flash from my transformation and then rush me into a hug causing me to blush in embarrassment and wince from my Dad's shouting.

"DANNY BOY, WE WERE SO WORRIED WHEN YOU TOLD US THAT WRAITH MADE AN APPERANCE IN JUMP!"

When Dad yells, Mum immediately let's go of me and covers Dad's mouth with her hand and whispers firmly to Dad.

"Jack, remember what we were talking about earlier about secret identities and the reasons why they were created?"

Dad just looks at Mum in confusion before a look of realisation appears.

"Oh, oh right you are Madds, sorry Danny boy but did you, you know find him?"

I look at my parents and see their concerned expressions causing me to look away before responding.

"Yeah I found him, he was about it to eliminate the Titans by using his Umbraplasm, I managed to interfere by intercepting his attack before he could finish the Titans off but unfortunately he got away with a staff that looked like it was made out of pure standard ectoplasm but over the years I learn one thing and that's looks can be deceiving so the staff must have been made out of some else as well as having some value to it for him to steal it".

My Parents gasps when they saw I held a great amount of hatred that I felt towards Wraith in my eyes before I could continue talking I heard someone approach me from behind and hug me.

"Oh Danny, Wraith may have got away but you stopped him from causing harm to the public and the Titans, just remember this, Phantom will always be a hero regardless of his form, be that of Fenton or Phantom, He is You and You Are Him, there is no difference."

I sigh and turn around to see Jazz.

"Thanks Jazz, I needed that and that's why you are my private Phycologist."

Jazz smiles gently.

"No problem, little brother."

I then at my family before gaining a look of determination across my face.

"Well, I going to track down Wraith before he does anything else, so I will meet you in the private room for the convention after I have scouted Jump, so that been said I'm Going Ghost."

I leap into the air and feel my ghostly persona come forth and I fly off in way which me and Dani like to call a dramatic leave.

 **Jump City Convention Centre: Ten Minutes Later**

"Nothing absolutely nothing this is wrong, Wraith doesn't like to keep quiet and this isn't his MO, something is terribly wrong, I've got to tell my family."

I phase through the ceiling of the private room before I will the two transformation rings to pass over me turning me back into Fenton. I look at my family.

"Mom, Dad I'm back, unfortunately there was no sign of Wraith around Jump and why are you looking at me like that?"

I notice the looks of panic and shock on my family's faces causing confusion to pass through my core at Jazz pointing nervously behind me.

I turn around and pale when I notice the Titans behind me.

"Oh Boy, I'm in trouble now".

 **No Ones POV**

Danny starts to sweat proverbial bullets at been so careless with his secret identity. At the sight of the Titans Danny subconsciously steps back before Robin takes a step forward to counter Danny's move.

"Phantom, we need your help."

Danny freezes in his tracks.

"Pardon?"

Robin sighs looking Danny directly in the eyes.

"Phantom, we need your help, you know the super villain called Wraith, we need to know, who he is, what he is and if there is a way to defeat him?"

Danny's personality suddenly does a complete 180 flip, his face showed one of concern and his eyes showed a strong burning fire of hatred towards that name but it vanished before the Titans could respond to what they just saw by a passive look on Danny's face.

"If you want to know about Wraith, you need to know about the Ghost Zones Origins."

Beast Boy looks at Danny in confusion.

"Ghost Zone?"

Danny and Raven look at Beast Boy with a slight annoyed expression causing him to pale and shut up. Danny and Raven both notice each other causing them to blush and look away, while the rest of the Titans smile at each other with a knowing look.

 **Danny/Phantom's POV**

I gesture to the chairs in front of GAV, indicating for the Titans to sit down, which they gladly accept, I then turn to my sister.

"Jazz, can you get the HPM, please."

As Jazz gets up to retrieve the HPM from the GAV, I start tapping way at my watch, to be more precise The Phantom Watch, one of my parent's greatest inventions.

The Phantom Watch was invented to help me with the Hero Business by allowing me to order emergency package drops near my location, a micro-computer that allows me to store data I have collected and acts as a backup communication device.

I manage to locate my Ghost Files on the watch, just as Jazz and my Parents come out carrying the HPM, I walk over to it as my family place it down on the ground and press a button on the side of the device.

A neon green holo-screen appears above the device with a loading message in the centre, Beast Boy leap up and attempts to touch the screen.

"Dude, what is that?"

I slap his hand away.

"Don't touch that and it's a Holographic Projection Module, the latest in Fenton Work's Industries research."

This gets a laugh out Raven, which causes the other Titans to look at her in shock, before Cyborg gains a starry eyed look and Robin lets out an "Impressive."

I then proceed to link my watch to the HPM, allowing my logo to pop on the screen before I turn around to face the Titans.

"The Ghost Zone, for those who don't understand is the home realm of all ghost, my self-included and is a parallel universe/flip side to our own, so if the Ghost Zone was destroyed so would our own universe."

Robin look concerned at this, I resume like nothing had happened.

"The Ghost zone was created at the dawn of time, when Life and Death met or as most scientists call this event the Big Bang, over thousands of years like our own dimension, life grew, developed and changed. Eventually sentient life forms appeared, forming a medieval society created to prevent chaos within the Ghost Zone, The leader of this society was King Pariah Dark."

I couldn't help it but I paused for effect, causing Raven to gasp, most likely due to the fact that she probably has heard about Pariah Dark due to her excessive reading and skills as a sorceress.

The other Titans look at the image of Pariah Dark on the HPM, Starfire hides behind Robin in fright.

"Eeeeppp."

Robin stared at the image with a scowl or at least I think that's what it was and Beast Boy and Cyborg where constantly holding each other in fright.

I cough to get their attention.

"At first the Dark Family reign was peaceful and every ghost was happy with their new ruler and his dynasty. But then a force so evil came from the edge of the ghost zone, there are no records of this evil unfortunately but when it was unleashed, the darkness destroyed much of the Ghost Zone."

Robin's scowl deepened and Raven looked deep in thought, while the other Titans faces paled.

"Fearing the safety of his realm, Pariah order the creation of a crown and ring made out of the strongest Ectoplasmic elements in the realm called The Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage, allowing him to increase his powers and take on the Darkness."

Raven's face lights up in recognition.

"Pariah successfully defeated the evil, unfortunately wielding this sort of power came with a great cost, the power corrupted Pariah's core, twisting his obsession, making him hungry for more power, he started to terrorize the ones he once protected, destroying homes etc, this led to the ghost council to sealing him in a special coffin designed specifically for him, called the Coffin of Eternal Sleep, away for all eternity."

I look away from the Module noticing all the Titan's staring at me with dropped jaws, but before I could continue Beast Boy interrupted me again.

"Dude, how do you know this?"

I stare at him with an annoyed expression before attempting to have a go at him, only for Cyborg to beat me to it.

"Yo, Green Bean shut up so we can find out who Wraith is and not how he knows all this stuff and anyway Green Bean it is quite obvious he's a Ghost, so he would know about his home realm."

I look down at the floor sadly, before shaking my head hoping no one noticed, only to see Raven look at me in concern, I turn around trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Pariah had become one of the most feared ghost of all time, his name passed down from ghost to ghost, generation to generation, his name became a scary bed time story for all ages, no one believing until a ghost called Plasmius heard the rumours and decided to investigating the last know location of his keep."

Raven seemed to turn paler, well paler then before.

"Plasmius was, is my Arch-Nemesis and he wanted The Crown of Fire and The Ring of Rage for himself. He wanted the power they had, so he used the Ghost Zone's Skeleton Key to obtain them accidently freeing Pariah Dark in the process, Plasmius been the coward he is, fled with the key and the ring leading him right to the city under my protection, Amity Park."

All the Titans at the thought off, one of the most powerful ghost in exist attacking their city.

"Plasmius made a mistake, he caused a city wide invasion by leading Pariah to Amity, Pariah's Ghost Army's arrival caused the city to be trapped in the Ghost Zone, that was partly my fault for not realising that Pariah's top general's weapon was the cause when I removed it."

"Me and my family were the last and only line of defence against Pariah. Unfortunately I was the only one left standing because I could handle the constant hordes of enemies but not Pariah himself."

My family and the Titans look at me in shock thinking that I was suicidal.

"I realised that I couldn't handle him on my own, so I borrowed my parent's experimental Fenton Exo-Skeleton."

My parents cringe and my sister covers her mouth with her hands in shock, out of corner of my eye, while the Titans looked at me in confusion.

"The Fenton Exo-Skeleton is designed to increase all of the user's natural abilities by a tenfold, unfortunately at the time there was a major design fault, it drained the user severally of their energy, leaving them weak and defenceless."

"Luckily, my powers allow me to use vast amounts of energy without tiring out, so I managed to have enough energy with the help of all my Ghostly enemies to seal Pariah away once and for all."

All the Titan's looked at me in shock before Starfire steps forward.

"Friend Phantom"

I wince at Starfire's comment.

"I glad that you stop the most evil King of the Ghosts but what has this to do with the villain of super called Wraith."

I sigh as Robin approaches me with a knowing glance.

"Wraith has a connection to Pariah doesn't he?"

I nod at Robin.

"Wraith is….., Wraith is the son of Pariah."

The Titans gasp in shock, but not my family because they knew beforehand. Beast Boy leaps up and starts to shake me.

"Dude, your telling me that the guy that attack us, was the son of that crazed Ghost King."

As I try to make out what is happening, Beast Boy suddenly is surrounded by black energy causing him to freeze and stop shaking me.

"Raven, let me go."

His cry fell on deaf ears as he is thrown back into his seat by Raven as she turns to me with a faint smile.

"Now that the idiot has been dealt with, please continue."

I blink in confusion at Raven before shaking my head and I look at my wrist reminding me what, I am doing. I then start messing with the Phantom Watch attempting to load up Wraith's Ghost Files.

"At the time when I defeated Pariah, I wasn't aware he had a child, so when I encountered Wraith for first time, I didn't even know he was the child of the Ghost King."

I look at the floor sadly before I felt my hatred for Wraith to boil, I turn around to look at the HPM to make sure no one notices my sudden state but I could feel the stares of concern from some of the Titans.

"Wraith played me, he came to me claiming he was a newly spawned Ghost, that he didn't know anything about been one, he told me he wanted to be a hero like me, I refused at first of course I didn't want anyone else to put themselves in harm's way or wish them a life like mine, eventually he wore me down and like the idiot I am accepted, falling into the early stages of his trap, hook line and sinker."

I pause for a moment to calm myself, but just doing the breathing exercises my mentor told me to do wasn't working so I sit on the floor and cross my legs attempting to meditate, like my Soul Fu Scroll taught, chanting to myself in Latin.

"Interiorem Animi Pacem."

 **Raven's POV**

As he spoke about Wraith I could sense that he was letting his emotions get the better of him, although I was surprised to see him sit down with his legs crossed on the floor before floating in the air with a green glow surrounding him in an attempt to meditate, while soft chanting what sounded like Latin.

I felt shock course through my system, he could meditate, especially using a technique that is only ever mentioned in my books and scroll but was never taught, I would have to ask him about it.

I could see Beast Boy was starting to get impatient but before I could prevent him Phantom's sister, Jazz I think, beat me to it by grabbing Beast Boy's ear causing him to yelp in both pain and surprise.

Jazz whispers threateningly into his ear.

"Don't you dare say anything Beast Boy, disturbing my brother right now will get you nowhere, except maybe out of a nearby window either by me or my brother."

Both Robin and Cyborg snicker quietly behind their hands, while Beast Boy started sweating nervously nodding hurriedly at Jazz.

Phantom eventually floats back down and got back up from his meditation, smiling to himself before facing us.

"Sorry about that… right where was I, Ah yes."

I feel myself stare at his eyes for a bit falling deep into the deep blue abyss before realising he had started talking again, I shake my head to snap myself out of my trance, only to notice Cyborg smirking in my direction, I then turn me head hoping he doesn't see my embarrassed blush.

I try to keep my focus on the mission, so I hone in on what Phantom is saying.

"You see Titans, I took Wraith under my wing letting him help me round up all the Ghosts attacking my city, what I didn't realise at the time is that Wraith was only do this to learn all my abilities and skills, so that when the time came he would be ready to face me, unlike his Father."

I could feel a connection to Phantom because that is what happened between me and Malchior, he was been used by someone who was close to him for an evil purpose.

 **Danny's POV**

 **Amity Park City Centre, Saturday 20** **th** **September 2007**

 _The day started like any other day, I spent the day with my Girlfriend and Best Friend at the Nasty Burger, until my meal was interrupted by my Ghost Sense but it was stronger than usual._

 _This caught my attention and before you ask Beast Boy, it allows me to detect Ghosts in the area. Anyway where was I, ah I went to investigate the strange disturbance only to get a large dose of Ectoplasm in my back by no other than Wraith, I can still remember the look of pure hatred on his face, it caught me off guard._

" _Phantom you shall perish for what you have done my family."_

 _When I heard this I didn't understand I had never met or hurt his family, at first I thought he was under the control of another Ghost but he wasn't, so I tried to reason with him._

" _Wraith, what are you doing you don't want to do this, who has you under their control?"_

 _What he said next shook me to my core. He laughed in my face._

" _O poor innocent Phantom, always believing that he can see the good in people, I am under no one's control, in fact this was my plan from the very start."_

 _When he said that I felt my anger boil and I let it make my first mistake, I charged him blinded by rage. The battle raged on for a good few hours neither side wining and I was slowly discovering why but by the time I had realised it was too late._

 _I grew tired, so I used my most powerful attack to weaken him hopefully allowing me to capture him in a Fenton Thermos, only for the attack to be countered by Umbraplasm, which Wraith had carefully aimed to glue my mouth shut and cause my powers to short out and harm me in the process._

 _I fell crashing into a nearby ally, as I tried to crawl away I could feel Wraith approach me from behind and turn me over before slamming his boot into my chest keeping me there._

 _As I laid there, I saw the pure hatred on Wraith's face and for the first time in a long time I felt fear and I'm sure Wraith saw it to because he started to laugh before pulling my upper half of my body closer and whispering in my ear._

" _Oh, how the mighty have fallen dear Phantom, you the once great hero of Amity Park defeated by a mere unfamiliar ghost, I can see it in your eye's Phantom, your scared and I will kill you but first I think it is only fair that I tell you why I betrayed you."_

 _At that point I could feel my self-slipping into darkness but he kept me awake, so I could see my own demise._

" _Don't fall unconscious yet Phantom, we still have much to talk about, you see the reason why I want you gone is that you sealed away my father, preventing our once great rule to resume."_

 _My attempts at escaping Wraith's hold ceased when I heard this._

" _No Y…y..you can't be his son, Pariah had no children."_

 _Wraith looks at me with a blank face before a murderous expression replaces it causing his grip around my neck to tighten._

" _THAT'S BECAUSE WHEN THE GHOST COUNCIL SEALED AWAY MY FAMILY THEY REMOVED THE RECORDERS OF OUR EXSISTANCE, I LOATH THOSE FOOLS, I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR MAKING THE TRUE AND ONLY WORTHY RULERS OF THE GHOST ZONE ROT IN THOSE COFFINS."_

" _I WAITED ALL ETERNITY TO BE FREE AND WHEN I WAS, I FIND OUT THAT MY FATHER WAS SEALED AWAY AGAIN BY A HALFA, A MUTT, A HYBRID GHOST, WHO THE REST OF THE GHOST ZONE DECLARED AS THE GREAT ONE AND ON THAT DAY I SWORE REVENGE AGAINST ALL THOSE WHO WRONGED MY FAMILY, STARTING WITH YOU, THE PHANTOM AND THEN AFTERWARDS YOUR FAMILY!"_

 _I could feel the little oxygen that I needed escaping my lungs, the tighter Wraith's Grip got causing me to stop struggling and slowly edge closer to full death, but as I floated there in waiting for death his words kept bothering me, he was going after my family next, I saw all my family's faces around me._

 _Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam, I couldn't allow Wraith to harm them, no I won't let him harm them, with this new determination I could feel, I opened my eyes and look directly into Wraiths causing his to show panic and he flinches in the process._

 _I gave me the opportunity I need._

" _I'M GOING GHOST!"_

 _The transformation forced Wraith off me causing him to crash into the nearby recycling bin, as I start to walk towards him preparing myself for another round, he gets up in a panic and starts to throw a tantrum like a spoilt brat._

" _NO NO NO, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE POWERLESS NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE THIS KIND OF POWER, I WATCHED YOU, I STUDIED YOU, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE BEGGING ON YOUR KNEES BY NOW, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"_

 _Wraith charged me but I countered with a massive blast of golden ectoplasm causing Wraith to fly into a nearby wall, he got up slowly scowling in the process._

" _THIS ISN'T OVER PHANTOM I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

 _He then vanished in a flash of green light, I stood their shocked realising that I had just met my most powerful enemy yet before I realisde how tired I actually am causing me to collapse from exhaustion but not before seeing several shadows make their way over to me._

 **Jump City Convention Centre, Monday 4th April 2008**

 **No Ones POV**

As Danny finished his story, Starfire burst into tears before charging into Danny causing them to fly across the room earning a laugh from the other Titans and Danny's Family.

"Friend Phantom, I am with most sincere apologies that you have suffered so from the betray of ex-friend Wraith, no one should go through that."

Danny stands up with a sad smile while helping Starfire up.

"It was my fault Starfire not yours, I was the one who allowed him to get close and I am now the one who has the responsibility to stop him, although that wasn't the last time I encountered him, no I encountered him several more times and stopped his plans, I presume you have read the article on my families kidnapping."

Robin looks in Danny's direction with a nod.

"Yeah, original I thought it had something to do with them providing you with the tech needed to stop the other ghosts, but now we have heard your story, I'm guessing it has something to do with Wraith."

Danny just smiles in the Titans direction.

"Yeah, Wraith was sick of me constantly stopping his plans so he tried the old kidnap the people close to the hero trick but I managed to stop him, so no problem."

Robin walks up to Danny before shaking his hand.

"Phantom, we appreciate you providing us with all the information about Ghosts and Wraith but by the sounds of it, you and your family have the skills and tech we need to stop him, so I'm going to be straight forward here, will you accompany us to Titan's Tower to help us prepare for another attack from Wraith?"

Danny looks at Robin in shock shaking his head with a trade mark cocky smirk on his face.

"Robin, me and my family would be honoured to help the Titans."

The Titans then start to say there fair wells to Fentons before leaving the room with Robin tossing a device to Danny.

 **Danny/Phantom's POV**

I catch the device Robin threw at me with both hands before opening it to see a card with Titan's Logo on the front, I look back at Robin in confusion and he notices my expression causing him to laugh.

"This should allow you and your family access to Titan's Island and Titan's Tower without any trouble, I'm expecting to see you and your family in a couple of hours, we can't start this mission without The Phantom."

I smile in Robin's direction, watching him and the other Titans leave but out of the corner of my eye I notice Raven staring at me, so I look her directly in the eyes.

 **Raven's POV**

Oh, why did I have to look at Phantom why, now he's looking at me directly in the eyes, I feel myself blush before looking away only to see Phantom do the same.

This is so embarrassing I hope none of the others saw that or I will never hear the end of it but why am I so drawn to him…. Wait what am I saying I'm not drawn to him.

I can say one thing for sure, things are starting to get interesting but at the same time this sort of interesting might be a bad thing especially with this Wraith running around causing trouble trying to avenge his family for a punishment that they deserved.


End file.
